


同类(角飞)

by gelouyese



Category: Hidan - Fandom, Kakuzu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelouyese/pseuds/gelouyese
Relationships: Hidan & Kakuzu (Naruto)
Kudos: 4





	1. (上)

漆黑的隧道只有浓重的呼吸声。因奔跑沁的汗吸收着身体多余的热度黏腻地附着在脸侧。只能奔跑。身后的脚步声如影随形，鞭笞着她的心脏。

终于到了隧道尽头。出口处是一小潭积水。是死路。

铛!

三片血红镰刀呼啸着嘶咬过来，土石飞迸。二位柚木门到底不是寻常的女忍者。一个飞身后旋便灵巧避开。身为雷之国云隐村的二尾人柱力她的实力自然不弱。

待稀薄飞尘散去，两朵红云接连从隧道口隐现。出来的两人都穿着绣着红云的黑色衣袍，其中稍矮一人单手扯弄着血红飞镰，神色轻蔑，兴致缺缺的懒散模样。另一人则从始至终保持缄默，赤红眼白墨绿瞳孔倒是渗人的很。

“想必你们就是晓了。”二位柚木门深吸一口气，看着那两人开了口。却是不动声色地向后退了几步。

“是啊。我说，我们不如用言语交涉来达到理想的结果吧？”飞段看着眼前的人柱力笑着说道，紫红双眼渐渐亮泽起来，有些癫狂味道。

“言语交涉？”二位柚木门有些意外。

“是啊。”飞段忍不住笑得吸气，见二尾人柱力竟真的有与他谈判的意思更加兴奋。

“你可不可以束手就擒乖乖让我们抓住啊？”

那紫红双眼的男人微微歪着头笑着说道。这样直白的话竟感觉不到丝毫的威慑力，只有轻蔑与傻气。

静默了一秒钟。

“开什么玩笑！”二位柚木门神色一冷，双手结印拍向水面。一瞬间幽蓝色的尾兽查克拉便包裹全身，再一瞬二尾又旅赫然出现，朝着那傻气的男人嘶吼。

“哎呀谈判失败了吗？”见对面已经尾兽化，飞段有些失望，暼见一旁的角都又瞬间兴奋起来，喊道:“喂角都，这个二尾人柱力交给我了你不可以插手！”

角都墨绿色双瞳骤然转动，看着一脸兴奋的飞段终于开了口:“不要太久。把你那冗长的仪式省省。”

“切，没办法啊。虽然麻烦却是对邪神大人的敬意。不敬邪神大人可是破坏了戒律的。啊啊，我讨厌破坏戒律！”飞段不耐烦地吼了回去，到底是说明了重要性。那二尾还在吼，真是烦透了。

角都顿了顿，还是说道:“不要太久。”说完便原地坐下，明显是不打算插手这场收割战。

“知道了，啰嗦！”飞段见角都乖乖地在一旁坐着等很是开心，更打算要好好地完成仪式。

“真是的，就把你献给邪神大人吧。”飞段把玩着飞镰轻蔑地笑了，紫红双眼印着二尾又旅的身影。邪神大人会很满意祭品的。

待角都在脑中将所有悬赏名单都过了三遍后，飞段总算是结束了。晓的黑袍不出意料地又被飞段扯坏了上半部分，原本白实的肌理变成了黑色，骨节处是白色。一条一条的白色线段在飞段的身体上显现，像是简化的人体骨架图，说不出的诡异。

“嘻嘻哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊啊啊——”飞段吐着舌，紫红眼球上翻，一脸愉悦。心脏正拼命起泵着，吸排着血液。心脏上密布的神经正恐惧地向大脑传达着痛的信号，如此强烈，让他有些承受不了。快感却也翻倍地奔涌过来。啊啊啊，好爽好舒服……

角都看向一旁已经失去生命的二尾人柱力，又看着躺在献祭图形里抽搐着身体的飞段沉声冷笑。小疯子。

“喂，你笑什么！混蛋角都！想死吗！”飞段刚从那让人晕乎乎的快感中回过神来便听到头顶有人冷笑，张口大骂。不爽地瞪着。

角都看着那肌肤慢慢恢复成白色，赤红的血液在胸口蜿蜒，暧昧地勾划过乳珠沾染上血腥气。莫名地诱人。

“什么啊，混蛋。”飞段顺着角都目光看着自己胸口轻蔑地扬了扬眉，紫红双眼却隐隐散着狂热。“你发情次数可是越来越多了角都大人。呐，是要吃我了吗？”飞段吃吃笑着，对着角都墨绿色双瞳依旧笑得张扬。即便角都生气想要杀了他也不过是无用功。他从来就没怕过这个男人。

角都蹲下身，对着飞段肆无忌惮的目光面无表情。声音听不出喜怒。“再说这种恶心的话就宰了你。”

“什么嘛，明明就想要我的吧？角都，角都~”飞段更加猖狂，紫红色双眼微眯，吐着舌撒娇道。

听着飞段恶意发出的娇吟角都嘴角微勾。面罩之上一双眼仍是一潭死水。盯了矫揉造作的飞段几秒后，角都兀自站起身来绕过飞段向出口走去。

飞段愣了一瞬随即慌乱，挣扎着起身大叫道:“喂，你去哪里啊，喂，角都等我一下！喂！”

角都硬化手臂一拳砸向被二尾人柱力用碎落岩石堵住的洞口，慢悠悠地进入隧道。丝毫不在意身后大喊大叫的傻气男人。

可恶！飞段恶狠狠瞪着角都，脚步倒是飞快地跟上。几步追上后刚挥出拳头想揍几下，拳头快触及角都衣袍时硬生生停住。“嘁！”飞段不情愿地收回拳头，挥舞着飞镰收于背后。到底是没揍上去。

小疯子还是有几分良心。角都一双眼看着前方心里淡淡想到。


	2. (中)

火之寺。

“喂角都，这里真的会有人柱力吗？看起来就是很普通的寺庙。”飞段有些蔫蔫的。方才爬石梯的时候忍不住抱怨了一下，结果角都态度恶劣，让他更加提不起兴致。

“闭嘴，飞段。”角都头也不回的向着寺庙大门走去，左手已经硬化。待离大门只一步时，角都左手挥舞了一拳。厚重的石门轰然崩塌。

“什么啊，一群和尚，人柱力怎么可能在这里。”飞段抬了抬眼皮，瞅见石堆后一群惊慌失措的白嫩和尚不由得好笑。见角都微微侧目看着他，飞段也只是扬了扬眉，不示弱地剜回去。

这种情况自然有跑腿的去请厉害人物。飞段难得不聒噪，慢悠悠走到角都右侧，乖乖的。

须臾。一个剑眉星目的和尚便冷着脸出来了，一身白袍，其衣襟下侧系了块“火”的浅蓝腰布。

“守护忍十二士的地陆么？赏金三千万两。”角都不过扫了一眼那和尚的样貌便迅速在脑中调出了这人在赏金榜的悬赏金额。

“虽然不知道两位意图为何，不过还是请回吧。”地陆合掌淡淡道。

“角都，他很强么？”飞段将飞镰从身后取出，大大咧咧地拖在地上。

“火之寺是火之国有名的忍寺。传说其中的僧侣们都能操控一种名为仙族之才的特殊力量。特别是这个三千万两，是守护忍十二士中的精英忍者。”角都倒真给飞段细细说了起来。“不小心的话，会死。”

“什么啊，这种话最不该对我说吧。”飞段嗤笑，挥舞着飞镰一马当先地冲了上去。

角都紧跟其上。那和尚见状只是闭目，一手下按，一手合于胸前。隐约间可见一尊金光闪闪的千手观音像与之重合。

“来迎·千手杀。”

“这是什么？”角都看着那巨大观音像有些惊异。

“不管了，直接冲上去吧。”

飞段说到做到，果真直接莽过去。

几个呼吸后，两人依次倒地。

“这里没一个人是信邪神教的好苗子。那和尚也不是人柱力。角都你不要出手，这家伙就交给我了。”

“不要太用力，至少脸能认得出来。这家伙能换钱。”

“真是的，拿人命换钱真不是人做的事。”飞段懒洋洋地举起飞镰，慢慢起身，“嘛，这也算是你这家伙的癖好了。”

这次飞段直接插穿了心脏，地陆生命气息很快就消失了。飞段嘴角淌血地躺在献祭图形里做着他的祈祷。

角都则直接提起地陆的尸体打算走人。

“喂，你就不能等等我！喂角都！”飞段在原地咋呼。

“快点。”

角都反提着尸体回了一句。看着那银发小鬼坐起身吸着气拔掉刺棍，又挥舞着那花里胡哨的镰刀朝这边走来。他没有不耐。没有杀意。没有冷漠。这与以往的那些搭档的感觉相差甚远。

飞段见角都竟真的停下来等他没有马不停蹄地去换金所不由得有些飘飘然。果然啊，他还是比那些钱重要。不错嘛角都。想到这里，飞段朝那拎着尸体的男人笑了笑，紫红双眼微眯，很是愉悦。

“所以笑得像个孩子是要怎样。”角都看着那毫无芥蒂的笑容心底微颤，极力用平常的语调说话。

“干嘛总是说我是孩子！”飞段瞬间变脸，紫红双眼桀骜恣肆，再也没有温驯的意味，“难不成你是老头子么？”

角都一时语塞。竟没有回应。

飞段却好像领悟到了什么，难得聪明了一回。“角都你多大了？”

“……91。”

“哈？真的假的。挺厉害嘛角都，能活这么久。”飞段的重点却不在年龄上，让角都莫名其妙地心情更好了一点。

“不过，还不够，你要活的和我一样久。”飞段挑衅地用两指对着角都。

角都一愣，随后嘴角微勾。面上却是没有理会。有的时候他的搭档不需要那么聪明。或者，干脆所有的条例都为飞段破例吧。

“走吧。”

“知道啦。”


	3. (下)

飞段看着角都反提着尸体朝不远处的厕所走。

哦原来这家伙也会尿急的。飞段恍然大悟。

“既然这样我也去方便一下好了。”

角都走在前面像是微微停顿了一瞬，随后继续上台阶。拉开了玻璃门。向着里面的隔间走去。

飞段在后面一路跟着，见角都上厕所都不放开尸体也有些不好意思。之前拒绝了帮角都提尸体还和他动了手，估计是生气了。

“那…那个我帮你提你去……”

飞段话还没说完就见眼前一块一人高的木板凭空倒下来，成了踏板。通向的赫然是一所空旷的石屋。一个面相略凶的光头男人迎了上来

“角都大人，您来了。”男人打着手势恭敬地往石屋内请。

角都则一言不发地踩着踏板进去了。飞段有些哽住。亏他还以为角都要上厕所。

出于好奇，飞段还是跟了进去。很快，一股尸体特有的腐臭味由淡转浓冲进了鼻腔。混合着厕所的尿骚味更是让人难以忍受。飞段皱眉看着那老头对着尸体叽里咕噜了一阵，又慢腾腾地转身摸索着什么。看这样子一时半会不得完。

“这里太臭了，我出去等！”

飞段实在忍不了了，用袖子掩着鼻就冲了出去。

老板看着一向不在意同伴的那位大人沉默地看着那人咋咋呼呼地离去，面色平静。心中惊异渐渐放大。递过箱子后还是忍不住说了一句:“我建议您还是别和刚才那个人搭档了。他一脸和钱无缘的样子。”

“他的确和钱无缘。不过也只有他能做我搭档了。这也是有原因的。”角都点清了钱的数目，合起箱子朝出口走去。

“原因？”

“之前和我搭档的人都死了。我是那种只要一出问题心中就会涌现杀意的人。但是那家伙杀不死。这就是原因。”因为杀不死所以可以待得长久。他们是同类。独一无二的同类。除了飞段，不会再有第二个不死之身的人。到底飞段是特别的。只是他不可能说出口。

角都看着玻璃门外飞段裸露着的背莫名的想起之前沾着血液的妖娆景象。竟然会觉得这个小鬼诱人。他也是退步了。

“角都，太慢了。”

飞段听见身后终于出现的脚步声抱怨道。对方作为回应的是两把回旋镖。

铛！

飞段飞身后撤，飞镰向那人掷了过去。却是硬生生停住了。与此同时两把尖刀同时穿过他要害，根本无法躲。过激的疼痛让他本能地吸着气，一时间僵在原地没了动作。

“先解决一个。”阿斯玛看着被捅的晓成员心里松了一口气。这次先发制人成功了。

“嘶……好疼啊，你们是什么人？”飞段挑眉看着身边两个夹击的木叶忍者一脸惊愕，随后搅着还刺在他心脏的两把尖刀。

“喂别转刀子了，很疼的啊！”飞段有些无奈。

“怎么回事？”

“这家伙是不死之身吗？”

两个木叶忍者惊呼。

“这不是显而易见的吗？”飞段叹了口气。现在浑身动弹不得，也没法通知角都。在屋顶的那个家伙似乎会魔法一样的忍术。“那个标记，好像是什么守护忍啊。什么啊，又要到那恶臭的换金所去了吗？”飞段看见对面那木叶忍者系着的“火”字样的腰布不由得一阵恶寒。

是地陆！阿斯玛心里一沉。地陆就是被眼前这人给杀死的。

“我们是木叶忍者，奉命抓捕或歼灭晓。你们晓都是以二人为一组进行活动的，另一个在哪？”阿斯玛警惕地抽出查克拉刀握着，看着那不像人类的银发男人。

飞段嗤笑一声，回道:“所以说你们搞错下手顺序了啊。”

像是为了响应这句话的重要性。下一瞬屋顶就传来了土石崩裂的声音。

“啊，法术解除了！”飞段兴奋地大喊，收回飞镰，看着从天而降的角都。

“看来你难得和钱有缘了一次，飞段。”角都一眼就注意到了其中一个木叶忍者的火之腰布，换算成悬赏金额是三千五百万两。

“角都你不要插手，让我拿他们进行仪式吧。钱都给你。”飞段吃了个亏在那能定身的忍术上，还被两个家伙刺穿了心脏。这可一点都感觉不到快感。相反，让人不爽到了极点。

“那好吧。不过可别放松警惕，会死的。”角都墨绿色双瞳微微转动，果然见到飞段听得一脸不耐烦的样子。

“这是应该对我说的话吗？我倒期待这些家伙能杀了我。不过我想也不太可能吧。”飞段漫不经心地沾着血画完了法阵，紫红双眼微眯。似乎跟木叶有关的这些人看起来都额外讨厌。

双方就这么打了几个回合。

作为先锋的木叶忍者经验老道，所有攻击都被避开。而在后方施展影子忍术的小鬼也是个麻烦。身边两个狗腿一样的中忍虽然不强，却始终将那小鬼护的严实。飞段微微皱眉。

“你的战斗如同儿戏。”角都自然知道飞段一直在等一个契机。

“吵死了！你就在边上乖乖看着吧角都！”飞段不耐烦地吼了回去。紫红双眼盯着后方那两个护着小鬼的木叶忍者微微眯起，蕴着轻蔑意味。

飞段装做要攻击后方的小鬼时在前方防范的家伙果然忍不住了，飞身朝他击了过来。早已等待多时的飞镰从身后拔地而起，撕咬住木叶忍者的颧骨。细细的血流就这么在那忍者脸上蜿蜒着。

终于取到了么。角都不动声色地注视着那道年轻身影。而战场另一边的两道视线从始至终地黏在他身上，战战兢兢，生怕他食言出手。犹如爬虫。等飞段解决后他自然会捏死。

飞段伸出舌迫不及待地舔了飞镰上的血液，紫红双眼微睁，散着狂热。身体已经变为黑色，嵌着白色线段。他已经等不及要把这人献给神了。

“来吧，和我一起感受痛楚吧！”飞段狂笑。

阿斯玛手指微颤再也拿不住查克拉刀。叮。刀落了地。

刚才的灰积烧怎么会烧到阿斯玛？鹿丸咬紧下唇大脑飞速运转。不死之身，奇怪的图案……血液！这家伙舔了阿斯玛的血！原来如此，通过血液将阿斯玛的身体和他的身体连在了一起！

飞段见这木叶忍者被烧伤了半边身体还强撑着和他对峙，恶意暴涨。冷笑着拿出刺棍狠命地刺穿了左腿。对方果然捂着腿倒了地。

“怎么样，很痛吧？”飞段感到身体在发着热，痛感渐渐不那么明显开始成了一种麻痹而又酸痛的快感啃噬着肌理。可是他并不想继续让这人苟活下去。“还有更致命的！向神祈祷吧！”飞段瞳孔微缩，神色癫狂。手中的刺棍向心脏刺去。

“休想！”鹿丸目眦欲裂，影子绞首术的印微微颤抖。阿斯玛绝对不能死！

飞段的动作就这么突兀地停住了。刺棍上的血液无声地滑落。

该死的小鬼！飞段颤着手试图挣脱缠缚着的影子，将刺棍刺入心脏。双方一时就这么僵持着。

鹿丸救了他一命。阿斯玛呼吸粗重。方才要是再晚一点他就没命了。眼前是要想办法解开这个术，鹿丸的影子绞首术困不了太久。

鹿丸自然知道时间紧迫。大脑一遍遍地回放着战斗画面。一定有什么是实施这个术要遵守的必要条件。一定是他忽略了什么。除了关键的血液外……鹿丸盯着飞段目光下移，是那个用血液画成的图形。

“没错，除了血液外还需要站在图形里才能完成这个术。”鹿丸慢慢起身，一步一步地后退，“也就是说，不在圈内的话这个术就不是完全体。”

被彻底看穿了么。这个小鬼不简单。角都目光落在了正在拉拽着飞段退出圈的鹿丸身上。其身边的两个中忍马上警惕地做出护卫动作。紧接着传来一道沉闷声响。

角都墨绿色双瞳快速转动，见到的刚好是飞段的头被人砍下，在空中无力地坠落。右手下意识地硬化。一瞬间竟是忘了那吵闹的银发小鬼是不死之身。视线里只有那颗滚落的头颅。微微地晃着，然后不动了。被割裂的脖颈渗着血，缓缓地湿了一片。

诡异的寂静。角都听见自己心跳动得越来越快。即便听见那熟悉的声音再响起仍是跳动得迅疾，血液快速流通刺激着激素分泌。各种欲望就这么混杂在一起。带着不详。

“喂，很痛啊混蛋！”

阿斯玛震惊地看着还渗着血的人头朝着这边怒吼，心里惊惶扩大成无底洞。这到底是怎样一个怪物？

飞段看着自己的身体离自己将近一米远，没有人帮忙的话根本不可能够到。紫红双眼微微看向左侧，角都也正看着他。丝毫没有过来的意思。

“喂角都你这混蛋是故意的吧！”

“一开始是你说不让我插手的，现在还在这里嚣张地乱吼乱叫。”

“啊……确实我跟命令你一样说了那样的话，是我的错…但绝不是在愚弄你……好了，帮我把身体拿过来吧？”飞段讨好地说道，紫红双眼已经有了示弱的神色。然而角都只是皱眉。墨绿色双瞳越发冰冷。

飞段闭了闭眼，像是妥协了什么。再睁开眼时一抹难堪快速地闪过，像是错觉。左眼闭着，右眼极力地捕捉着角都的脸，声线柔魅。竟就当着木叶忍者的面朝着角都撒娇。

“角都，能帮我把身体拿过来吗？小角都~角都酱~拜托你了，求你了，好吗？”

这声音仔细听像是咬着唇说的，带着微末的不甘心。撒娇意味更重。

几乎是他刚说完角都就到了。飞段一时有些愣，却被人抓着头发提了起来。

“喂混蛋，是身体啊！我说了把身体拿过来吧！”飞段立马翻脸，朝着正提着自己脑袋的角都吼。

“脑袋比较轻。”角都提着脑袋朝飞段身体走过去。飞段还在嚷着什么他也没兴趣听。即便是不死之身，没有他在还是会很麻烦。飞段却从来都不会意识到。而到了危急关头就只会喊他，求他。这本身就是一种无意识的依赖行为。让人心热。

而那腿上负伤的木叶忍者还站着。角都飞身朝那人左腿踢了过去，传来清晰的骨骼碎裂声响。再猛地用膝骨击碎了那人一节脊椎。那人咳了一口血便昏迷了。其余的木叶忍者吸气怒视着，却不敢妄动。

角都放下钱箱，扶起飞段身体，轻柔地将脑袋对着创口合好放着，驱使着血管穿过飞段的血肉开始缝合。飞段还在嚷着痛，跟个孩子一样。

“忍着点。”到底还是安慰了一句。

过了几分钟。

“好了。”角都收回血管，看着飞段脖颈处多出来的创口。“既然你请求我帮忙了，从现在开始，接下来的战斗我也会参与。”

“知道了，啰嗦！”飞段动着脑袋确认活动范围，目光始终盯着一旁的阿斯玛。

“别晃得太厉害，不然还是会掉下来。”

“角都，你总是这么烦人！”

却是各自确定了作战对象。结局已经是敲定了。

半刻钟后。

飞段看着倒在他面前吐着血的阿斯玛吃吃地笑。

“躲过了又怎样，还不是会死！笨蛋！”飞镰将近刺穿他的腹部，那一瞬间也是极痛的。飞段嘴角渗着血心情却扭曲的好。之前被砍头是不在圈里，现在他现在圈里无论是打他还是不打他都是无解。拉回飞镰刺这木叶忍者本身就是个胜率百分百的结局。随着被施术者的生命力流失，飞段也恢复了白色肌肤。

“该回去了。”角都同样已经结束了战斗。这三千五百万两赏金是拿不到了。

“知道了知道了。”飞段自然是有感应的。那烦人老大在催他们回去封印尾兽。

角都捡起飞段的护额放进袖中，与飞段一同结印离开。也就在那一瞬间，施展影子术的木叶小鬼朝他看了一眼。带着彻骨的恨意。与过去几十年间无数眼神重合。

“什么啊刚打完就要回去封印尾兽，这也太累了。”飞段已经恢复了原本的肤色，地怨虞缝合的创口显得格外明显。也时刻提醒着他来源。

“闭嘴飞段。”他也只是和往常一样这么说了一句。

等到封印完尾兽已经过去了三天。天色微亮。葱郁的树叶上还积蓄着露水。

飞段打着哈欠有些懒。一旁的角都解了印，沉默地看着飞段那张脸在熹微晨光中晃荡着。年轻而又生动。而那道创口已经变得平整，不久后会与这具身体彻底融合。

“什么啊，一直盯着我看。”飞段感觉到那道意味不明的目光懒散地笑了，带着捉弄情绪，一张脸靠得极近。“我说角都，你其实很喜欢我吧？”紫红双眼慵懒地微眯着，笑得得意。

角都眼眸微垂，摘了面罩。右手托着飞段下颌吻了上去。极其清淡而又温柔的吻。飞段感觉到自己唇瓣被轻轻舔吻着，偶尔会吮吸他的舌。莫名地带着绝望和珍重的味道。

角都吻了不过几十秒便离开了。飞段看着他没有什么表情的脸却有些发热，脸色渐渐红润。“什…什么啊突然亲过来……”与他向来崇尚的痛感变成的快感不同，这感受过于清澈。没有任何杂念和血腥味。明明淡如水的一个吻却让他热得要冒烟。角都这个混蛋！

“该去木……”

角都话没能说完。

这黏人小鬼自己吻了上来。脸颊通红。紫红双眼瞪得大大的，透着并不服输的信号。真是……过于可爱。

飞段咬着角都嘴唇不放，角都拉了几下没拉开他。飞段正有些得意，却被人直接按倒在石背上。角都在他耳边微微叹了口气。却是慢慢取了护额、头巾。一头黑发就这么散落。俯视着他的墨绿色双瞳仍是冷淡，右手却是解开了衣袍露出麦色肌肤。借着微末晨光看去带着淡淡的性感气息。

飞段再怎么迟钝也知道角都这是要干什么了。身体软成一滩水，被角都左手按着的右手腕微微发着热。直觉告诉他不能说多余的话。否则情况会更加不可控。飞段看着那张脸觉得心跳越来越快，耳根也酥软得不行。放弃地闭上了眼。

眼前的人过于乖巧，让角都有些维持不住冷淡的神色。俯身亲吻那道自他体内分离出的创口，右手抚着这白皙的身体寻找敏感带。捏揉着弹性极佳的粉嫩乳珠，身下的身体瞬间紧绷，微微发着抖。一只手抓住了他手腕像是在催促。干脆吮咬那让人肖想多时的可人处，飞段于是抖得更厉害。本也不是善于忍耐的人，不过撑了十几秒后就放肆呻吟了起来。贴着角都喘得更是厉害。

飞段勃起了。微微挺着身想要蹭着什么缓解一下，却碰到了同样灼热的硬物。男人在性事上不需要老师。飞段主动抱住身上那人挺动着下身就这么动起来，呻吟得更入骨。

“含着。”

飞段正是蹭得快感高涨的时候，听见这话微微睁开眼，是角都的手指。

角都看着身下的人对着他微微一笑，眼神略微迷糊像是浸了酒，全无抵抗的模样。真就乖巧地含住了。湿滑舌尖微微舔舐着。情欲烧得绵长而又焦灼。

等到终于开始扩张，两人都是出了一身薄汗。天色已经放亮，鸟鸣声渐响。麦色与白色的两具身体上下交缠着像是在进行某种宗教的仪式。

飞段感觉到体内的三根手指退了出去，灼热的硬物抵在了入口，带着微的水意。那墨绿色的双瞳始终注视着他，温柔而又带着阴郁，让他既羞耻又兴奋，有些忍受不了。于是偏过一边脸不再看角都。

角都摆正飞段的脸吻了上去，身下缓慢地挺进。湿热嫩滑的内壁艰难地吸咬着龟头，既抗拒又接纳。

飞段清晰感觉到自己后穴被一点一点地撑开，撑得酸胀，又有些痒。进到一半时就感觉被撑到了极致，穴口开始微的撕裂。

“太大了角都……”飞段含糊不清地抱怨。被人狠狠地吸住了舌没法再说多余的话。

角都掐住身下人白皙的臀肉直接挺了进去，穴口彻底撕裂。

血液一汩一汩地流淌，带着痒意滑入臀缝间。飞段倒没觉得多痛。这和以往受的伤比起来不过是轻微的疼痛。更多的是那突兀饱涨的结合感，顶着肚子，有种到胃的错觉。体内嵌着另一个男人阴茎的事实让他血色上涌，身体更加酥软无力，由着体内那硬物烫着血肉。

角都看着鲜血划过飞段白皙的皮肉情欲更重。身下这肉体沾染血液的时候总会有一种魔一样的吸引力，勾起心底隐晦欲望。从很久以前就开始了，名为飞段的魔咒。这是专属于他的同类。

有了血液的润滑挺动顺畅了不少，疼痛不过是快感的催化剂。飞段很快便觉得痒，每次的摩擦穴肉都为之颤抖，肠道难忍地挤压着进出的阴茎想将它长久地留在内里。身体不自觉地弓起，企图将阴茎含得更深。双腿早就勾住了身上挺动着的人的腰，脚趾绷不住地蜷缩，无意识地蹭着那人后背。

角都同样有些失控。飞段已经爽得无意识地流着口涎，紫红双眼迷醉地望着他。胸前错落的牙印像是标记，引诱人堕得更深。双手将身下人臀肉掰得更开，阴茎更加凶猛地捅入，将水红的穴肉顶弄得外翻流着透明水液。

一时间只有呻吟声混着肉体的碰撞声。天光已经大亮。艳红晨日发着温暖的光线，轻拂着两具交缠的肉体。

不知过了多久，飞段感觉到体内阴茎微的发胀，一股股黏稠液体就喷射到了内壁上。烫得人发抖。自己勃起的阴茎也跟着射了。

飞段搂着身上人脖颈微微喘着气，一时半会却是没力气起来了。随着体内硬物的退出，那射进去的黏稠液体也顺着穴口淌了出来，慢慢滴落在岩石上。

“都流出来了啊……”飞段喃喃道。

角都无奈地将飞段缠着自己脖颈的手拉了下来，撕下一段布条为他擦拭着。

“休息一会再去木叶。”

“哦。”飞段乖乖地仰着脖子让角都为他系上护额，紫红双眼慵懒地眯起。显然是没听进去的。

“只要抓到一只尾兽我们份额就完成了吧。”

“嗯。”

角都看着飞段那双眼直勾勾地望过来自然是懂的。

作为独一无二的同类。承载着悠长的岁月就这么活下去。不再渴求死亡。

【End】


End file.
